Todos necesitan un ángel
by aoibird6
Summary: Porque en momentos difíciles, es bueno contar con algo de apoyo. De vez en cuando, todos necesitan un ángel. Y eso aplica para humanos y seres celestiales.


**Titulo**: Todos necesitan un ángel.

**Parejas**: AdamxSamandriel.

**Rating**: K

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de supernatural pertenecen a Eric Kripke.

**Género: **Angts, Hurt/Confort.

**Notas del fic: **No suelo escribir sobre estos personajes pero me gusta probar parejas nuevas. Este fic es para Ángel de acuario.

**Resumen:** Porque en momentos difíciles, es bueno contar con algo de apoyo. De vez en cuando, todos necesitan un ángel. Y eso aplica para humanos y seres celestiales.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Él jamás había tenido un padre al cual recurrir cada vez que lo necesitó. Solo tenía a su madre, ella era su mundo su entero y haría cualquier cosa para ayudarla. Sabía perfectamente lo mucho que esforzaba para mantenerlo y asegurarse que no le faltara algo. Quizás, esa una de las razones por las cuales estaba muy molesto con ese hombre que se hacía llamar su "padre". Apenas aparecía una vez en todo un maldito año y luego desaparecía, como si nunca hubiera existido. No importa cuánto lo llamara o los problemas que tuviera, él jamás respondía el teléfono y nunca venia cuando se lo pedía. Su única familia es su madre, nadie más.

Los años pasaron y se acostumbró a la idea. Aprendió a ser independiente y procuró no causarle problemas a su madre. Cocinaba, limpiaba y hacia sus deberes para alivianarle el trabajo a la persona más importante en su vida. Secretamente, había ocasiones en la que sentía que todo era una mierda y deseaba huir muy lejos. En momento como ese, antes llamaba a su padre, pensando ingenuamente que él vendría a ayudarlos y todo lo malo se alejaría, pensaba que él vendría y el temor se marcharía y ya no le temería a los monstruos del armario (en los que creía cuando era pequeño) Pero a base de caídas, comprendió que eso nunca ocurriría, y si quería algo, no podía depender de un extraño que veía una vez al año.

Esa tarde, luego de la escuela, regresó a su casa para hacer los deberes y los quehaceres domésticos. Había tenido un día complicado en el instituto y era en esos momentos cuando deseaba tener un padre con quien discutir ciertos asuntos adolescentes pero se tendría que arreglar solo. Mientras trabajaba en el escritorio de su habitación, se quedó mirando el calendario, pronto sería el cumpleaños de su madre y sabía perfectamente que era lo que ella deseaba más que nada en el mundo. Se armó de valor y realizó la llamada, aún sabiendo que nadie respondería.

-Soy John Winchester y no me encuentro disponible en este momento, si es algo importante, deja tu mensaje y te llamaré luego.

-¿Papá…?- preguntó Adam con cierto nerviosismo y prosiguió- Quizás… ni siquiera escuches esto pero… La otra semana es el cumpleaños de mamá y pensé que quizás… tú podrías…

¿Cuántas veces había hecho lo mismo? Año tras año dejaba el mismo mensaje, en el mismo teléfono y no obtenía respuesta, ¿Por qué ahora sería diferente? Ese hombre siempre estaba ocupado en algo, ese sujeto que se llamaba su "padre" nunca tenía tiempo para ellos. Se rio con miseria.

-Olvídalo… seguramente este será otro de los mensajes que jamás escucharas…

Cortó con cierto enfado y apoyó la cabeza en el escritorio por varios minutos hasta que un ruido en el primer piso lo sobresaltó. Se apresuró en bajar, creyendo que se trataba de su madre pero todo estaba envuelto por un inquietante silencio.

-¿Mamá? ¿Hola?- preguntó algo temeroso- ¿Hay alguien aquí?- un ruido proveniente de la cocina llamó su atención y se armó de valor para ir- ¿Quién está ahí…?

Por unos segundos pensó que podría ser algún ladrón pero cuando fue a la cocina, solo encontró un plato roto en el suelo. Se arrodilló para recogerlo y un crujir tras de él lo hizo voltear, al mismo tiempo que un desconocido lo golpeaba en la cabeza con algo muy duro. Su cuerpo cayó al suelo y sintió el filo atravesando su espalda cerca del cuello. Los parpados le pesaban y lo último que escuchó, fue el ruido de la puerta, seguramente su madre había conseguido terminar antes con el trabajo para estar con él. Quiso gritar para advertirle pero ya no tenía fuerza y cuando sintió esa cosa arrancándole un pedazo del cuello, todo se fue a negro y un grito de horror, fue lo último que escuchó.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

El cielo, no era como lo pintaban en los libros, en ningún momento vio a Dios, tampoco a algún ser celestial. El cielo, parecía algo así como sus mejores momentos en vida y eso le gustaba. Porque no solo podía estar con la chica que le gustaba, también podía estar con su madre, en el parque que solían frecuentar cuando ella tenía su día libre. Fue en ese mismo lugar donde conoció a un extraño chico que solía visitarlo muy seguido y le explicó que todo eso era el cielo, algo así como una recopilación de sus mejores momentos en vida.

-Pensé que hoy no vendrías, Samandriel- éste se sentó a su lado en la banca.

-Me gusta tu paraíso y estar aquí, contigo- aclaró lo último.

-Eso es porque eres mi ángel de la guarda- el mayor lo observó unos segundos.

-No existe tal cosa, Adam.

-¿Y también me dirás que Santa Claus es ficción?- el ángel lo miró sin entender- Olvídalo, solo sígueme la corriente.

-Lo siento- en ese momento reparó, que Samandriel tenía un gesto raro en la cara.

-¿Qué tienes? Y no me digas nada, porque es mentira.

-Recuerdas todo lo que te he dicho ¿Verdad? Sobre que cada alma permanece en su paraíso pero… a veces podemos hacer excepciones.

-¿Eh?

-Ven conmigo, quiero que veas a alguien.

Tomó la mano del ángel y cerró los ojos cuando esa luz blanca comenzó a brillar. Al cabo de unos segundos, fue capaz de abrirlos de nuevo y su sorpresa fue mayúscula al ver a su madre frente a él. Corrió hacia ella y la abrazó con fuerza mientras lloraba. Había soñado con ese momento pero no era lo mismo recrearlo que sentirlo. Realmente necesitaba ese abrazo, necesitaba sentirla a su lado, necesitaba tenerla. Disfrutó, cada segundo, minuto y hora que Samandriel le permitió permanecer en el paraíso de su madre pero no podía quedarse para siempre y luego lo regresó a donde debía estar.

-Gracias… no podría desear nada más ahora, Samandriel…-éste lo abrazó con fuerza- ¿Qué te ocurre?

-Lo siento… de verdad lo siento.

-¿De qué hablas Samandriel?

-Sé que te dije que los ángeles de la guarda no existen pero… no es del todo cierto, cuando se nos ordena hacernos cargo de algún humano, a veces nos encariñamos mucho con ellos.

-Samandriel…

-No puedo estar a tu lado… y no soy capaz de hacer algo más que esto- lo miró fijamente y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios- Voy a cuidarte… aún cuando no pueda estar a tu lado.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Yo quiero convertirme en tu ángel de la guardia, yo te escojo a ti, Adam.

-Estás comenzando a asustarme.

-Sé por todo lo que has pasado, las decepciones… pero yo no te fallaré, por más asustado que estés y aún cuando piensas que todo es mierda tras mierda… yo estaré para ti- el ángel sonrió como nunca antes lo había visto- Todos necesitan un ángel, especialmente tú.

-Samandriel.

-Volveremos a vernos, te lo prometo.

Un beso en la frente, fue la última despedida entre ambos y luego una luz blanca comenzó a iluminarlo todo y se vio en la obligación de cerrar los ojos.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Adam aceptó la propuesta de Zacarías, se volvería el recipiente de Miguel y a cambio, él traería a su madre de regreso. Ella era todo su mundo y todo lo que le interesaba en ese momento. Las cosas no salieron según los planes angelicales y acabó en la jaula, encerrado con el arcángel y con Lucifer. Todo era dolor, sufrimiento, miseria, desesperación, locura y una oscuridad desgarradora. Nadie vendría a salvarlo, nadie estaría ahí para él, Zacarías tenía razón, cuando fuera el momento de la verdad, no tendría a nadie a su lado. Una lágrima, de las miles que ya había derramado, rodó por su mejilla derecha. Ya no había en que creer, en que confiar, no tenía a que aferrarse, no le quedaba algo.

Y en la oscuridad de la jaula, un recuerdo fugaz cruzó su mente, un nombre y una frase "Todos necesitan un ángel" y rezó y rezó por ese ser celestial hasta que las lágrimas se disolvieron, hasta que su cuerpo fue destruido por completo, hasta que la oscuridad lo devoró todo, hasta que su voz se apagó en sordas suplicas y gritos. Hasta que la luz se extinguió y la oscuridad reinó. "Todos necesitan un ángel" ¿Dónde estaba el suyo?

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Un lamentó llegó a su cabeza, mientras sentía el filo del cuchillo con el que Castiel atravesaba su pecho. Siempre había admirado a ese ángel, fue gracias a él que comprendió que los humanos si valían la pena y fue gracias a él, que decidió creer en un humano en particular: Adam. La oscuridad lo envolvía y el cuchillo se clavaba un poco más en su cuerpo, llevándose parte de su vida. Dedicó esos últimos momentos para él, para pensar en el humano que escogió tomar bajo su cargo y a quien le falló de una forma horrible. Sus palabras siempre fueron ciertas, "Todos necesitan un ángel" pero él ya no podría ser el de Adam. La oscuridad terminó envolviéndolo por completo y antes de que su ser fuera destruido por ese cuchillo asesino, pidió un deseo: Estar junto a su protegido, sin importar la forma ni el método.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Una lágrima surcó la mejilla de Adam pero no la reconoció como una suya, no le pertenecía y lo sabía muy bien. Lucifer y Miguel seguían batallando, peleando, descargando toda la frustración contra su deteriorada alma pero ya no sentía, sus ojos se cerraron y todo el infierno desapareció. Volvió al parque de sus recuerdos pero con una diferencia muy importante, ya no estaba solo con su madre sentado en la banca, a su derecha, se encontraba otro hombre, quien dormitaba con la cabeza afirmada en su hombro derecho.

-¿Quién… eres?- el desconocido abrió los ojos con calma y lo miró fijamente antes de sonreír.

-Siento haber tardado tanto, Adam… soy un pésimo ángel…- esas palabras removieron viejos recuerdos en él y cerró los ojos suspirando.

-¿Te quedarás conmigo, Samandriel?

-Este tu paraíso, Adam… si me quieres en él, podemos compartirlo.

-Te estaba esperando…- respondió con un hilo de voz y con las lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas.

-No volveré a ir a ningún lado, Adam… este es mi paraíso.

Ninguno de los dos dijo algo después de eso, solo permanecieron en silencio disfrutando de ese momento que duraría una larga eternidad. Porque en momentos difíciles, es bueno contar con algo de apoyo. De vez en cuando, todos necesitan un ángel. Y eso aplica para humanos y seres celestiales.


End file.
